The Misadventure
by PLizWiz
Summary: A little Misadventures happens to our Droids! Oh and Gardevoir is here too i guess, this happened before the ending of Newer Island and Firm.


Gardevoir walked towards OOM, Janitor gave him clear instructions on telling her to stop fingering herself! Jerry had been revived and reprogrammed, The Private Security Firm was a success! They would take over the Galaxy by means of Capitalism!

Gardevoir walked towards OOM and leaned. "Hey OOM sorry to break it to ya but Janitor told me to tell you to stop fingering yourself." Gardevoir spoke in a manly but calm and soft voice.

"Oooo do you wanna join too~" OOM winked. Gardevoir frowned, sure he wanted to fuck her she was a droid with purple markings and massive tits, with one arm, however his job 'came' first.

Gardevoir gave the Droid a look. "No OOM, You need to start pulling down levers! We need This Private Security Firm-"

Then out of nowhere a huge blast of electricity exploded. OOM and Gardevoir saw it was Jerry!

"Farm!" He growled.

"Jerry! Janitor revived and re-programmed you to be a worker not a droid who says farm!" Gardevoir scolded.

"Sorry Gardevoir i can't help it! It must be something wrong in my coding!" Jerry looked sad. OOM frowned "What should we do Gardevoir?" She looked at him.

Gardevoir thought "...where were Droids made?" He asked.

"Well on the most successful planet, Geonosis." Jerry spoke.

"I thought that planet was gone thanks to the Blasted Republic." Gardevoir pointed out.

Jerry began to talk and walk with Gardevoir and OOM towards a ship to board towards Geonosis, OOM was cross eyed "Well you see, it seemed it was all lost! A one sided battle but then-"

_(Flashback- Bad CGI)_

Brawls and Explosions could be seen, it was full on War!

A Epic Battle! Of Good and Bad!

Jerry narrated:

The Sith were obviously losing however One Droid was having none of that!

"REEEEEEEEE!" We see a droid fighting with all his might, the attacks he was receiving from the blows making him look rusty and dusty all beat up.

"Don't fall back now OOM-5555! I know we can win!" We see a rather hot looking B1 Battle Droid shooting At his enemies with his trusty blaster.

His incredible aim getting him a bullseye on their heads everytime.

"Nice one OOM-56!" A random B1 Battle Droid spoke before being slashed by some sort of light sword a man was holding.

OOM-56 shot the sword bearer, he deflected it and shot it back, however OOM-56 rolled and dodged it.

"This Droid is smart! It's Not Po-"

OOM-5660 shot Him from afar.

"Nice one Girl!" OOM-56 saluted.

"rOgerWrOger" OOM-5660 responded.

OOM-5660, OOM-5555 and OOM-56 were inseparable friends! However this war could tear em apart! Literally. The battle was causing mental trauma for these unthinkable Little Droids, B2 Battle Droids and Droidekas falling down. It seemed it was all lost.

Then a Pumpkin headed man appeared. "Dayum, you getting your ass kicked dude." He levitated.

"Who are you, a member of the Republic!" OOM-56 glared.

"Nah man I'm Just The PumpKingking The King of Pumpkins and Pimp of Kings!" He levitated is circles.

"What do you want! We are kinda in the middle of something! And it looks bad." OOM-56 gave a sneer.

"Yea i come from an alternative time line where you lost this battle, rather boring so i was thinking Hey! What if i made you win? Do you want to have Power Janitor?" He gave a wry smirk.

"Janitor? where did you get that one out off? The trash!" He glared.

"Nope! It's cause once you slaughter all your enemies you shall throw them away like trash, i will give you the power, and your name shall change to Janitor, You will also have other hehe new things~ but you'll find about that later~" The Pumpkingking grinned.

"I'll do it." Janitor looked serious.

The Pumpkingking snapped his finger and Janitor felt a rush of power enter his metallic body.

"Now FUCK EM UP!" Pk smirked.

Epic Metal Rock Music started playing as we see Janitor slaughter His enemies with ease!

Janitor laughed as he killed millions, billions! TRILLIONS!!!!

OOM-5660 and OOM-5555 just watched both amazed.

But Janitor didnt stop there he killed All The Clones! All The Jedi! AND ALL THE SITH! THE FORCE DIDN'T AFFECT HIM! HE WAS A GOD! A FUCKING GOD!!!!

Janitor made a Battle Droid Army of all kinds, B2, BX Commando Droids! Droidekas! But most importantly B1 BATTLE DROIDS!

Everyone saw Janitor as the highest of high and he laughed.

He is the supreme leader!

"Then what about when he and i where on C.O.R.E?" Asked OOM.

That was before the Battles You two were on C.O.R.E and Pk took you too Geonosis to see actual war how you think you lost your arm?

Gardevoir tried to speak "That doesn't make sen-"

Point is Thanks To Pk and Janitor The Droids are now Unbeatable!

_(Normal Time)_

The Two droids and Human like Trap were walking towards a HMP droid gunship. OOM flew it.

"Towards Geonosis!" Gardevoir smiled.

_(Back On The Private Security Firm)_

"Where are they..." Janitor glared as he looked around. He saw Battle Droids working with cute work little hats with a logo.

Janitor found a note and read it.

"...That's good i guess..."

A fire started and Fire Fighter Droids turned it off, them being dumb were pushed back by the force of the water giving droid yelps as the water went everywhere making many Battle Droids Malfunction, Janitor being water proof was unaffected.

Janitor growled, "well i guess i will just watch Attack of The Clones for a billion time." He boredly poured himself a glass of wine.

_(Geonosis)_

We see a lone Droideka by herself.

"Ah! 5555!" She yelped.

"REEEE!" 5555 hugged Droideka.

"Who is she?" Asked Gardevoir.

"She is a Droideka! She is 5555's mate like me an Janitor~" OOM OOMED.

"Adorable." Gardevoir smiled.

Droideka and 5555 were playing together outside and having fun!

"Yea yea whatever." Jerry frowned.

They trio went in and found the droid maker guy he fixed Jerry with a bitch slap and the trio got Droideka and went to The Private Security Firm. Hey Not Jerry!? Sweet!

_(Private Security Firm)_

"Hey Janitor we are back!" Gardevoir smiled tipping his cute hat with a little logo on it. OOM hugged Janitor who was Fixing the Private Security Firm. "Ah, I see you all have returned?" Janitor look anything other than amused.

"Sorry we left Janitor, but we fixed Jerry!" Gardevoir displayed Jerry.

"Roger Roger!" Jerry salute.

"Oh really?" Janitor looked bored. "Will he finally accept my Private Security Firm-"

"-Farm! NO NO WAIT JANITOR THAT WAS A MISTAKE! WHY DID SAY THAT! NO!-" Jerrys head was blown off by Janitor.

"Bastard." Janitor growled.

Trash Battle Droids were gonna send him to the trash. Janitor made a signal and the Trash Battle Droids left as Sexy Nurse Battle Droids picked up Jerrys remains.

"Fix him up, We will invade soon, Droideka you stay here, Gardevoir you will be in charge for a little while." Janitor spoke.

"Roger Roger." Gardevoir saluted steal wearing his little hat with a cute logo proudly.

"And fucking suck me off." He glared. "Of course~" Gardevoir began to suck off Janitors robot dick. "I wanna suck you off too!" OOM whinned. "Then do it."

Now OOM and Gardevoir were giving Janitor blowjobs. Janitor leaned back.

5555 began to fuck Droideka before he left to invade. Droideka moaned in pleasure.

"Where are we invading?" Said OOM with a mouth full of penis.

"Mew's Newer Island, That Million Poke is Mine! We shall take a HMP Droid Gunship since they will be too weak to stop us, Jerry can be used as bait, and we shall take BX Commando Droid as backup." Janitor spoke.

"Loving that idea babe~" OOM spoke in a seductive like manner.

"That's it!" He made a signal for Gardevoir to stop sucking, "Get Your Ass Here Sargent!" Janitor ordered.

"Roger Roger Cummander!" OOM was face down ass up.

They both began fucking.

Gardevoir went into Janitors main chamber. He saw plans of Taking over the galaxy, Jizz powered droids and The Private Security Firm Two.

Gardevoir had received his invitation for The Final MNI-Afthermathematics! He would teleport there later but for now he realized his plan of making Jerry say Farm with his psychic powers failed since he was going to be brought back alive. However it wasn't all in vain, he was the boss for a few hours, was it worth sucking a Droids Dick off for?

"Totally that tasted sweet~" He smirked hearing moans comming from the outside. "So Worth It~"


End file.
